El reto
by diosa.sly
Summary: En el séptimo curso en Hogwarts, luego de derrotar a Voldemort, Draco Malfoy somete a un reto a Hermione. Muchas consecuencias traerá esto. ¿Tal vez su amor?
1. El comienzo de ¿Una pesadilla?

**El comienzo de una… ¿Pesadilla?**

Primero de septiembre, es un día caluroso, hace más o menos tres meses que Lord Voldemort a sido destruido y el mundo mágico esta a salvo otra vez. Estoy corriendo para poder llegar rápido, estoy muy nerviosa, esta guerra me ah hecho cambiar bastante, estoy mas alta, mas bronceada, y tengo unas cuervas bastantes pronunciadas. Este verano muchos chicos se me han acercado, no lo digo por creerme pero es la verdad, pero no consigo a nadie que me interese sinceramente, además estoy feliz ya que Ron y Luna empezaron a salir juntos después de la guerra y están muy felices hacen una hermosa pareja y Harry y Ginny volvieron después de la guerra también. Este verano no la pase en la Madriguera ya que quería cambiar bastante y demostrarles a todos que no soy la misma sabelotodo de siempre. 

- ¡Hermione!- dijo Harry- ¡Estas hermosa! 

- ¡Jaja! Gracias Harry, que buen recibimiento, la próxima vez que me grites en la oreja estando a mis espaldas te juro que me vuelvo Voldemort- digo 

- ¡Ay Hermione! Es verdad- dice Ginny 

- Um… esta bien les creo, ¿qué me cuentan que tal el verano?- digo 

- Estuvo fantástico, pero subamos primero y ahí te contamos ¿Esta bien?- dijo Harry.

Mientras íbamos subiendo todos los chicos no se paraban de mirarme y ya cansaba, es verdad cambie, pero no para que baboseen por ahí, yo quería ser otra simplemente eso. Al llegar a nuestro vagón nos encontramos con Luna, Ron y Neville que me dijeron lo mismo que Harry. Lugo el viaje fue tranquilo, el banquete de bienvenida y todo fue bastante bien hasta… hoy dos días después de haber empezado las clases… 

_En la biblioteca__  
_

- ¡Miren a quién me encontré! Una leoncita sangre sucia abandonada en la biblioteca o que estúpido que soy si es donde vive la sabelotodo – dijo fríamente.

Draco Malfoy, como siempre, estúpido hurón, idiota, presumido, arrogante y podría seguir la lista pero no vale la pena. Aunque la madre haya cambiado él sigue siendo el mismo, en realidad conmigo solamente, ya que me detesta.

- Malfoy que quieres ¿No ves que estoy estudiando? 

- No, no veo, soy ciego Granger. 

- Idiota 

- Sabelotodo 

- Hurón 

- Estúpida 

- Malfoy 

- Granger 

- ¡Agg Merlín! Me desesperas, eres tan idiota que ya no te soporto, ¿por qué no te vas de aquí o te mandas un Adava Kedabra y le haces un regalo al mundo? 

- Granger si me muero el mundo pierde a una magnifica persona, en cambio tú eres tan poca cosa que nadie se daría cuenta, tienes tan poca clase que TU desesperas. 

- ¿Si? Bueno, escucho bien esto: ¡NO ME INTERESA MALFOY, ENTIENDE! ¿Si? Gracias, adiós.- le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Pero todo no es de color de rosa siempre ¿verdad? 

- Granger un reto, yo te dejo de molestar, de insultar y de agredir a ti y a tus amigotes solo si cumples dicho reto. 

- ¿Cuál Malfoy? 

- Una semana… 

- Una semana ¿Qué? 

- Una semana, arreglamos todo, te haces pasar por una estudiante nueva que solo va a estar en el colegio por una semana y le tiene que pedir al sombrero que te ponga en Slytherin. En esa semana tienes que aprender todo sobre la clase alta y ser arrogante, hermosa (si lo logras), altiva, tienes que insultar al punto Slytherin, es decir ser como un Black, un Malfoy, Parkinson, o como cualquier Slytherin, ¿aceptas? 

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar? 

- Porque sino todo el mundo sabrá que no tienes el valor suficiente para ganarle a Draco Malfoy- terminó de decir con una sonrisa arrogante. 

Metió el dedo en la llaga, si en su orgullo. Justo ahí había dado al clavo Malfoy siempre, con lo mismo. ¿Es qué no me libraré del maldito hurón oxigenado? 

- Acepto 

- Perfecto, te dejo que arregles todo y me mandas por una lechuza todo lo que vas a ser, y el domingo a la noche tienes que conseguir que Dumbledore haga una banquete especial en donde te darán la bienvenida, pero no con poción multijugos, no, tienes que cambiar de aspecto ¿De acuerdo? 

- Esta bien Malfoy ahora si me largo.

Todavía no sé qué es lo que me llevó a aceptar. ¿Serían mis ganas de no ver más al rubio? No lo sé, pero lo que estoy completamente segura es que me he metido en un gran lío.

_Esa misma tarde. _

- Adelante 

- Profesor Dumbledore, perdón que lo moleste pero le tengo que pedir un favor. 

- Siéntese Señorita Granger ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

- Profesor, mi prima se casa la semana que viene y tengo que estar en su fiesta, y le quería pedir permiso, si puedo irme el sábado a la mañana y regresar el próximo domingo, le juro que estaré al tanto de todo lo que se vea esta semana, se lo juro.

- Esta bien señorita, justo hace unas horas he recibido una carta de Beauxbatons donde me dice que si podría darle estancia a una alumna por una semana, así que será reemplaza por usted.

- ¿Pero va a estar en Gryffindor? 

- Um… No lo sé, todo depende del sombrero seleccionador. Bueno, ¿se le ofrece algo más Señorita?

- Eh, no nada profesor. Muchas gracias de verdad. 

- No se preocupe, suerte en el casamiento. 

- Adiós

___Viernes a la noche_

Ya le avise a Malfoy, no se como puede aceptar ese estúpido reto pero ya tengo todo planeado, le pedí a Sirius que me ayude, él sabe bastante de esto, así que el sábado me iré con él por chimenea y el domingo a la noche volveré a Hogwarts como Tabatha Black, una prima lejana de Sirius. Aunque todavía viene la peor parte: mentirles a Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny, a ellos no les puedo decir la verdad, ya que ha ellos principalmente tengo que engañar.

- Chicos escuchen. 

- Si y justo cuando atrapa la snitch había hecho en total 200 puntos esta temporada estuvo genial… 

- Chicos… 

- Si no se como me la pude perder… 

-ME VOY DEL COLEGIO- Grité ya cansada- 

- ¿Qué?- saltaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. 

- Lo que escucharon me voy mañana a la mañana y llego el domingo que viene a la noche. 

- Pero Hermione… 

- Pero Hermione nada, les trate de explicar y no me escucharon así que lo siento, pero ustedes tiene la culpa. 

- Bueno, explícanos. 

_Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin..._

-ME VOY DEL COLEGIO- El grito de Hermione resonó por todo el colegio.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – Las carcajadas de Malfoy sonaban por toda las mesa verde y plateada. 

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?-

- Jaja, nada Blaise.

- ¿En serio, qué te pasa? 

- Jajajajaja por dios, ajajá, nada Pansy. De verdad. 

- Entonces ¿Por qué te ríes como un estúpido? 

- Oye como me hablas Theo, pero ya que insisten les voy a contar, pero tendremos que ir a mi habitación. 

_Habitación de Draco_

Aquí el rubio les fue contando todo lo aclarado, él fue quien le envió esa carta a Dumbledore así que también les contó eso. Luego cuando les terminó de contar todo lo planeado, la reacción de sus amigos no fue la esperada. 

- ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? - dijo con una mueca de alegría. 

-¿ESTÁS LOCO MALFOY?- Así saltaron Theo y Pansy.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Pensé que me apoyarían en esto- contestó confundido. 

- Mira Draco, yo te quiero, eres mi amigo, pero yo ya no pienso de la misma manera que tú, en la guerra la Orden nos ayudó, y de ahí no he insultado a Granger más, no es mi amiga, pero no es mi enemiga tampoco y me parece que esta mal lo que… - pero Pansy no pudo terminar de hablar. 

- PERO SI ES MI AMIGA Y NO QUIERO QUE LA METAS EN TUS ESTUPIDECES- Saltó Theo 

- ¿Qué?- Saltó Malfoy 

- Lo que escuchaste, ella es la única persona de Gryffindor con la que me he llevado bien siempre y es mi amiga, desde muchos años y no quiero que la metas en esto- 

- Estúpidos- Murmuró- Y tu Blaise ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, no? 

- Lo siento Draco pero no, eres mi amigo por supuesto, peor no tengo nada contra ella, y voy a apoyar a los chicos. 

- BIEN HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN VAN A VER QUE SE VA A ARREPENTIR – Gritando y de un portazo salió de su habitación. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Pansy 

- Yo voy a ayudar a Hermione, no se lo que quieran hacer ustedes pero yo, quiero que gane - 

- Si Theo yo te apoyo, me muero por ver la cara de Malfoy cuando la vea cambiada - Blaise 

- Um... yo los ayudo, pobre chica en lo que se metió- Pansy

_Gryffindor_

- Castaña ¿Tienes todo preparado? -Ginny 

- Si Ginny, ya esta todo -Hermione 

- Te vamos a extrañar- dijo el pelirrojo de Ron. 

- Si mándanos cartas todos los días - Harry 

- Yo también chicos- Hermione 

- Bueno, ve a dormir que mañana te tendrás que ir temprano - Harry 

- Si papá - Hermione 

- Ajajá, chistosa -Sarcástico Harry- Encima que te vas, te burlas ya vas a ver Granger. 

- ¡Jaja! bueno - besó a cada uno- Los voy a extrañar que duerman bien. 

- Adiós Herms. 

_Habitación de Hermione_

- Mañana empieza el cambio- se dijo antes de dormirse.


	2. La mansión Black

**Mansión Black**

¡RINNNNNNNNNNN!

Seis y media de la mañana, me tengo que levantar de la cama, media hora para bañarme y cambiarme, una hora para desayunar y comprobar que todo este listo por décima vez y luego irme a la Mansión Black. 

Estoy feliz de ir porque lo voy a ver a él y a Esmeralda, su esposa, aunque no lo crean el "famosos Sirius Black" se casó. Esmeralda era la mejor amiga de Lily, la mama de Harry, y Voldemort la tenia prisionera, cuando se termino la guerra ella volvió, y se reencontró con Sirius, ellos fueron novios hace años y por lo visto los sentimientos no cambiaron ya que hace un mes se casaron.

- Buenos días Hermione. 

- Hola Lavader. 

- ¿Ya te iras? 

- Si tengo varias cosas por hacer 

- Ah... bueno suerte, yo seguiré durmiendo 

- Adiós.

Lavader Brown, fastidiosa, desesperante, quiere ser mi amiga por Ron, la cabeza hueca no entiende que esta con Luna, además Luna es mil veces mejor que ella.

_Una hora y media después_

**Mansión Black**

-¡Hermione llegaste! -Esmeralda 

- Hola Esmeralda ¿Cómo estas?- Hermione 

- Excelente querida, ¿Y tú? -Esmeralda 

- Bien gracias, perdónenme que los haya molestado pero es que necesito ganar esa apuesta -Hermione 

- Castaña no te preocupes que el gran Sirius Black te va a ayudar – dijo desde las escaleras Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! – gritó Hermione 

- Ajajá ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Trajiste tus cosas? - Sirius 

- Ey espera Sirius, si ella va a cambiar, por lo primero que tiene que empezar... 

- Es por su atuendo –Contestó una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres giraron la cara y Hermione dijo: 

-¿Pansy? 

- Si Hermione ¿Todo bien? 

- Eh si pero ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- Querrás decir ¿Qué hacemos aquí? 

- ¡Theo! ¿Cómo estas? – Hermione corre a abrazarlo. 

- Bien, ¿y tu? – le contesta mientras la abraza. 

- Muy bien, pero no entiendo nada. 

- Déjame que yo te explique. 

- ¿Zabinni? 

- Dime Blaise ahora ¿Te explicamos? 

-Um... esta bien

Y así le explicaron como ellos tres habían hablado con Sirius y habían acordado ayudar a Hermione con su cambio, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Esmeralda y Sirius la cambiarían totalmente, de aspecto, de estilo, de todo.

Así llego la tarde, donde estaban en la habitación que ocuparía Hermione, con Esmeralda y la morocha de Slytherin, empezando el cambio. 

- Bueno Hermione, primero el cabello- 

-¿Qué le van a hacer?- con voz asustada. 

-Mira Herms, estaba pensando que con magia podríamos alargártelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, que quede liso y con bucles al final, y lo teñimos de negro ¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta la idea Pansy.

**Tres horas después...**

- CHICAS LA CENA ESTA LISTA- Gritó Sirius desde abajo en el vestíbulo, esperando a que bajaran las chicas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y los tres hombres quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione o Tabatha, bajaba con elegancia, con un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas rojo sangre, con unas sandalias negras, un collar negro con un rubí, que le había regalado Blaise, el pelo negro, largo, lacio y las puntas onduladas, los ojos grises, los labios rojos, estaba un poco más alta, y bajaba con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Sin duda cualquiera la hubiera conocido como la gemela de Bellatrix, con pocos cambios era otra.

- Wow- Fue lo único que atinaron a decir los hombres. 

- ¿Me veo bien? – Preguntó tímidamente la ex castaña- 

- Hermosa – dijo Blaise comiéndose la con los ojos. 

- Cierra la boca Blaise que yo la he visto primero- 

- Cállate vos Theo.

- ¡Paren! Entonces, ¿es un si?

- Si Hermione, estas preciosa.

- Bueno vamos a cenar entonces- dijo con una sonrisa Esmeralda.

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer, los Slytherins quisieron hablar con Hermione a solas. Por eso, mientras Kreacher limpiaba la cocina ellos se quedaron a hablar allí.

-Hermione sabemos lo del reto, y quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros tres- dijo muy segura Pansy. 

-Gracias Pansy en serio, gracias a los tres por toda su ayuda.

-De nada Herms, pero si quieres me puedes compensar con varias cositas-dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo. 

-Nadie la toca Zabinni- comentó Theo con un aire protector.

-Está bien Theo, bueno ahora váyanse que si se entera Dumbledore los mata.

-Suerte - Y con un beso en la mejilla se fueron. Pero antes, Theo se acercó a ella para decirle una última cosa.

-Hermione si te quieres retirar o necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase siempre me vas a tener a tu lado. 

- Si Theo, gracias. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo más. Adiós.

_A la tarde siguiente_**  
**  
-Herms ¿Tienes todo listo?

- Si Esmeralda. ¡Gracias a los dos! Sirius te debo una y bien Rande. 

- ¡Jajaja! De nada Hermione, mejor dicho, de nada prima Tabatha- dijo el ex merodeador guiñándole un ojo. 

- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué difícil va a ser acostumbrarme a ese nombre!

- Tu podrás Mione, que no te quede duda. Adiós y suerte. Y gritando fuertemente "Hogwarts" fue transportada hacia el castillo.

_Horas después. En el Gran Comedor_

-Queridos alumnos, quiero informarles, que la señorita Granger por una semana no estará con nosotros, por unos asuntos familiares, pero en esa semana, estará una nueva alumna de Beauxbatons, y ahora la ceremonia de apertura... les quiero presentar a la  
Señorita, Tabatha Black... (Aplausos)

_Minutos antes_

-Hay no, no puede se ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esta maldita apuesta, Malfoy eres hurón muerto y destripado.

- ….Señorita, Tabatha Black. 

- ¡Ay no!

Las puertas se abrieron y...

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído el primer capítulo y por comentar. Me hicieron muy felices sus reviews. Quiero aclarar que esta historia fue publicada ya, pero tuve serios problemas con las cuentas y bueno, volví a ésta cuenta y al fin decidí publicar la historia. Quiero que sepan que ya tengo hechos, aproximadamente, unos 30 capítulos, asíque mucho no van a tener que esperar. ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho! Y todo review que me quieran dejar se los agradecería un montón. **

**Saludos serpentinos. **

**PD: /diosa_sly ¡Agreguen!**


	3. La entrada triunfal 1

**Entrada triunfal 1**

Aplaudieron. Todos en el Gran Salón aplaudieron con la entrada de Tabatha Black, los alumnos y los profesores la miraban con caras extrañas, los profesores se preguntaban de dónde salió esa chica, los alumnos se la querían comer con la mirada y las alumnas se morían de envidia.

Tabatha o Hermione, como prefieran llamarla, estaba hermosa. Ese domingo llevaba un corsé verde esmeralda con estrellas negras, una minifalda negra con unas cadenas plateadas como cinturón y unas sandalias negras con un poco de taco, no estaba muy maquillada, solamente estaba pálida, como tendrá que estar toda esa semana.

Draco la miraba con una cara de bobo mientras Pansy, Theo y Blaise se destornillaban de risa con su cara y el revuelo que provocó. Cuando Hermione pasó por la mesa de las serpientes le guiñó un ojo a Draco y éste quedo más tonto aún si eso podía ser posible.

_Al llegar a la mesa de profesores…_

- Bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts Srta. Black- exclamó Albus Dumbledore sonriente.-Es un placer tenerla como alumna esta semana.

- El placer es mío profesor… -

- Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, pero bueno Srta. no la quiero entretener más, así que pasemos a la selección de la casa, mucha suerte y espero que la estadía en el colegio le sea de agrado. Minerva, los honores.

-Bueno Srta. Black siéntese- Exclamó la profesora mientras le ponía el sombrero.-

- Um… un cerebro muy suspicaz, una buena Ravenclaw. Pero mucha valentía, seria una excelente Gryffindor…

- Por favor Gryffindor no, necesito ir a Slytherin se lo ruego, Gryffindor no.

- Um… ya pasaste por aquí y te puse es Gryffindor pequeña, esta vez cumpliré tu pedido, sólo porque me quiero enterar que le diste su merecido a Malfoy ¿Está bien? susurró el sombrero.-

- Gracias -susurro Hermione-

- Que sea ¡SLYTHERIN!

Con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, aprendida de Pansy, se dio vuelta hacia los profesores, les sonrió y luego se fue a su nueva mesa, con todas las serpientes que se la comían con los ojos. Al sentarse inmediatamente le empezaron a hablar y minutos después tenia al lado a Pansy, a Blaise y adelante suyo a Theo, unos metros su izquierda, alejado, estaba Malfoy que no cabía de la sorpresa que le dio.

- Ay Herm… ¡Tabatha que hermosa que estas! Eres toda una Slytherin-

- Gracias eh... - Contestó haciéndose la que no conocía a nadie. -

-Parkinson, Pansy.- contestó muerta de risa.-

- Un gusto Pansy. ¿Éstos tan apuestos caballeros son…?

- Un gusto Blaise Zabini.

- Un gusto Theo Nott.

- El gusto es mío, y ¿Usted quien es? refiriéndose Malfoy.-

- Como si no supieras- Contestó destilando veneno en sus palabras. -

- Sinceramente no.

- ¡Maldita sabelotodo! ¿Quién te hizo ese cambio?

- Unos amigos y te pediría que no me dijeras sabelotodo.

-Sí, si, como quieras. Vayamos a nuestra sala común, te la tengo que enseñar. Rápido que no tengo toda la noche.

_Mientras se dirigían a la Sala común de Slytherin, en la mesa de Gryffindor._

- ¿Vieron a la nueva? Qué lástima que haya entrado en Slytherin- Seamus-

- Si, es bellísima. - Dean-

- A mí se me hace conocida de algún lado ¿No la habremos conocido ya?- Ron-

- No lo creo Ron. ¿De dónde sino?

- Si yo estoy de acuerdo con Ginny -Harry mientras le da un beso a ésta-

- Si ya sé, pero de algún lado la conozco, voy a tener que averiguar de dónde -Susurró el pelirrojo-

_Sala común de Slytherin_

- Um… nada mal por ser una sala común de serpientes - Comentó la castaña ocultando su gusto-

- ¿Nada mal? ¿NADA MAL? ¡GRANGER ME ESTAS DESQUICIANDO SIENDO TAN TAN. NO LO SÉ TAN ASI, TAN FRIA TAN SOBERBIA TAN! -Empezó a gritarle Draco sin poder contenerse.

- MIRA HURÓN YO SOY COMO VOS QUERIAS, QUERIAS QUE APRENDIERA A SER UNA SERPIENTE, ACÁ ESTOY, ESTOY SIENDO COMO TÚ QUERÍAS, ASÍ QUE SI ME VUELVES A INSULTAR DE ESTA MANERA TE JURO QUE TE TIRO UN CRUCIO.

Con esa contestación Draco quedó callado y sorprendido. Era fácil hacer enojar a la castaña, pero hace años que no le contestaba de ese modo por la manera en que la insultaba. Justo, sin poder dar una contestación, llegaron los demás slytherins.

- Vaya Draco no sabía que Granger te podía callar de esa manera, te felicito Hermione.

- Cállate Pansy. Ni una palabra más de esto.

- ¿Y dónde dormiré yo? - Preguntó curiosa la leona-

- Eso se lo diré yo Black- Los cincos giraron para encontrarse con Severus Snape-

- Eh perfecto profesor…

-Snape.

- Profesor, ¿dónde dormiré?-

- Con el señor Malfoy. -

- ¿QUÉ? los dos jóvenes.-

- Si, dormirán en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, el profesor Dumbledore, cree que se portaran bien, además que el señor Malfoy será el encargado de ayudarla en todo, como su elfo, más o menos.

- Yo no seré el elfo de ninguna persona, y menos de ésta-. Dijo muy enojada Draco mientras señalaba a Hermione.-

- Lo siento Malfoy pero la decisión está tomada, así que, hasta mañana señorita, en la habitación esta su horario, cualquier duda avíseme. Hasta luego.

- Wow, así que tengo que compartir habitación contigo. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué más me va a pasar? -

- ¡Jajajajaja! a vos sola te pasa eso Hermi, bueno yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana-Theo-

- ¡Jajá! yo también, hasta luego chicos -Blaise.-

- Adiós y suerte Hermione - Pansy-

- Gracias a todos. Hurón yo también me voy a dormir.

_En la habitación_

- Granger sal ya del baño.

- No me llames Granger, soy Tabatha-. Gritó-

- ¡Uy! Está bien sal ya Tabat…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que ella salió del baño luciendo estupendamente.

- ¿Qué miras con esa cara de idiota?

Y bueno quien no se la quedaría viendo así, apareció, con un camisón un poco más abajo del muslo con encaje de color vino, haciendo resaltar sus curvas y su "pálida" piel.

- Nada. Me iré a cambiar, ha yo duermo en el lado derecho.

-Idiota.

_En el despacho del director_

- ¿Qué pasa Albus? ¿Por qué nos citaste?- dijo una asustada McGonagall que había entrado con Snape.-

- Mi querida Minerva, solo les quería comunicar que no se preocupen por la nueva alumna que sabe todo acerca de Hogwarts.

- Pero profesor, apenas llega la alumna Black.

- ¡Jajajaja! No querido Severus, la alumna Black no es nueva, sino que pertenece a tu casa Minerva.

- ¿Pero como…?...

- Es la señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy le hizo un reto que consistía en que se haga pasar por una Slytherin, así que bueno como ya verán, la señorita Black, es Hermione Jean Granger.

- Pero Albus, hay que castigarla…

- No Severus, quiero ver que pasa en esta semana, porque creo que esta semana algo va a nacer de este magnífico reto.


	4. Primer día

- DALE GRANGER ME…ía Malfoy.  
-TABATHA O H/T desde el baño.  
- BUENO TABATHA SAL YA DEL BAÑO ME TENGO QUE BAÑía gritando Draco.  
- ESPERA HURÓN, YA TE VA A LLEGAR EL ía Herms.  
- HAY! MALDITA SAL YA SI NO QUIERES QUE….  
- QUE, QUÉ? QUÉ ME VAS A HACER MALFOY?-.H/T.  
- ¿QUIERES SABER?.-  
- SÍ-.H/T.  
- ESTO-.y entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha con H/T.  
- Pero qué haces imbécil no ves que me estoy duchando.-

- …

Silencio, se quedó en silencio a ver a Hermione bañándose, estaba hermosa, las piernas largas bronceadas, todo el cuerpo con unas excelentes curvas y se estaba bañando con un biquini, ya que le daba vergüenza y además no estaba acostumbrada a compartir una habitación con una serpiente y tenía miedo de que le haga (hiciera) alguna broma. Pero estaba bellísima, el biquini era negro con puntos plateados, estaba hermosa.

-¿Hola qué tal Malfoy todo bien? Bueno me alegro ¿PUEDES SALIR DE TU MUNDO YA QUÉ ME INCOMODAS MIRÁNDOME COMO UN ESTÚPIDO?-.H/T.-

- Ey ¿qué son esos gritos?-. Acaba de llegar Blaise.-  
- Ay Blaise qué suerte que llegaste, me sacas a ésta cosa de la ducha.-H/T-.  
- Jajajaja me muero, ya veo cómo empezaron la mañana, ¿pero que no reacciona?.-  
- Si reaccionara ya lo hubiera sacado hace más de cinco minutos Blaise-.H/T.-  
- Jajaja ok, está bien, haber. DRACO TU MAMÁ NO TE VA A MANDAR MÁS DE SUS ó Blaise.-  
- ¿Cómo que mamá no me va a mandar más…? -. Draco.- Qué haces aquí Zabini, no me vuelvas a decir cosas así que me agarra un infarto.-  
- Bueno Draquin el tema es que haces TÚ aquí.-  
- Pero es mi habitación, mi baño, mi .-  
- Sí, pero ¿qué haces TÚ bañándote con Tab?.-  
- ¿Con quién…?.- Ah sí, lo que pasa es que 'Tab' no salía del baño y yo quería bañarme y bueno entré a la ducha y me quedé mirando sus piernas.- Draco se ruborizó a tal manera que parecía que se puso en la cara los pelos de los Weasley-.  
- UY! DEPRABADO!-. Y así sin mas salió Tab, se cubrió con una toalla y salió del baño para cambiarse.-  
- -. Se destornillaba de risa Blaise.-  
- ¿De qué te ríes? No ves lo que acabo de decir, ¿eres tonto o qué?-. Le espetó Draco furioso.-  
- Ay Draco de eso mismo me río, ¡te tenías que haber visto! Espera a que se lo cuente a Theo, te va a matar, jajaja.  
- Ay vete que me tengo que bañar si no quieres quedarte sin cara al estilo muggle.

_**En el gran salón**_

- Jajaja que bonita manera de empezar el día Herms-.P.-

- Jajaja qué graciosa-. Irónica H/T.-

- Pero dime si no te gusto, el sueño de toda chica es bañarse con Draco Malfoy Dios, debe de estar re bueno-. Dijo soñadora Pansy.-  
- Haber Pansy, querida, todo lo que quieras, pero no es lindo bañarse con Malfoy, menos compartir cama-.H/T.-  
- Eso es lo que piensas ahora, pero te doy dos días más, y ahí me dirás otra cosa, vas a ver-.P.-  
- Sí, sí, claro. Hola Theo ¿todo bien?-. Dijo Herms, que justo llegaba Theo a la mesa con ellas.-  
- Sí, Tab ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo la noche con Malfoy?-.T.-  
- Fatal-. Dijo Herms con un suspiro.-  
- ¿Cómo fatal? Mal, ósea peleas, ¿o tuvieron sexo?-. Dijo Theo con una sonrisa.-  
-NOTT CÓMO SE TE OCURRE-. Dijo Hermione un, ya, ataque de nervios.-  
- Eh, está bien no grites, jaja, haber ¿qué quiere decir el profesor?-. Mirando a la mesa de los profesores.-

- Queridos alumnos-. Empezó Dumbledore.- les quería informar, que como la estudiante Tabatha Black, se quedará en el castillo hasta el viernes, he decidido hacer un concurso de canto, es decir para, en vez de darle un adiós, darle un hasta luego-. Luego que dijo eso le guiñó un ojo a Herms.- y es decidido que, cada casa hará un grupo de tres y dos estudiantes las cuales cantarán dos canciones, una cada grupo, y por supuesto la de Slytherin va a ser Tabatha acompañada de tres estudiantes más, así que el jueves tendrán el día libre para ir a Hogsmeade y comprar lo necesario, el viernes a las 20.00 empezará la competencia. Eso es todo.

- LO ÚNICO QUE ME FALTABA, CANTAR, ¡QUÉ MAS ME VA A PASAR HOY!- El grito interno de la ex castaña entrevió muchas dudas.


	5. Segundo día

La mañana empezó sin problemas entre la ex Gryffindor y el príncipe de Slytherin. Pero había algo que le comía la cabeza a Draco, ¿por qué actuó de esa manera ayer con Granger en la bañera? Aunque él no lo quiera (quisiera) admitir, Hermione se veía bastante bien, más allá del cambio sufrido durante el verano, el cambio que se hizo para transformarse en Tabatha era grande. En realidad muchas cosas no se había hecho, pero las personas se dejaron llevar por lo que les convenía ver.

_**Pociones**_

Las primeras dos horas de clases que tenían eran de pociones, con Snape, una pesadilla tremenda para H/T ya que sospechaba que los profesores, como Dumbledore, estaban al tanto de algo, y no porque Sirius se hubiera preocupado por ella y la hubiera delatado, solo que sabía que al director no se le pasaba nada de las manos. Pero también eran dos horas horribles porque tenía que actuar, ya no le importaba actuar frente a todos, pero sí con Harry y Ron, ya que tenían clase con ellos.

- Cállense todos ahora.-Dijo Snape- Hoy haremos una poción…

Snape seguía hablando pero no H/T no prestaba intención, es que a dos asientos delante de ella estaban sus amigos, a los que les estaba mintiendo y eso le comía el alma plenamente.

- Señorita Black ¿me puede decir lo que acabo de expresar?- Dijo Snape

Uy (Huí viene del verbo huir), ahí la ya habían pillado, no escuchó NADA y eso le confirmó sus sospechas, Snape y todos los profesores sabían que ella era Hermione Jean Granger.

- Si se lo digo profesor se va a enojar- expresó con una sonrisa inocente, ya tenía en mente qué le iba a decir a Snape-

- OH por supuesto que no, por favor explíquenos-

- Bueno usted dijo que Pociones era una clase horrible, pero que la tenía que dar ya que no obtuvo nunca el cargo de profesor de DCAO y que por su mal humor siempre se las agarra con nosotros y nos hace pagar su enojo.

Chan…Chan…Chan…Chan…

Había metido la pata y lo sabía, pero no le interesaba, no se podía expresar como Hermione se iba a expresar como Tabatha.

- Excelente señorita 20 puntos para Slytherin y se va inmediatamente de aquí si no quiere un castigo- dijo Snape apunto de un colapso nervioso xD (sobra)-

- Perfecto, ya me aburría- dijo H/T juntando sus cosas- ah y por cierto, me retiro con el señor Nott y el señor Zabini, si no me puedo quedar explicando la clase tranquilamente.

Silencio

Todo el mundo se estaba por destornillar de risa, pero no quisieron hacer nada, ya sabían que si hacían algo Snape los mataba en un segundo.

- Váyanse los tres ahora mismo porque si los veo un segundo más soy capaz de darle a los cinco veritaserum y sabes las consecuencias o no señorita Black, Pankinson y señores Malfoy, Zabini y Nott.- dijo con una mueca Snape-

- Sí profesor- contestaron los cinco-

Y así los tres alumnos salieron de la clase de Pociones para poder pasar el resto del día ensayando para el viernes.

_**El la sala de Menesteres**_

- Jajaja, yo no puedo creer Herms, como fuiste capaz de hacer eso ¡por Dios!- se destornillaba de risa Theo-

- Jajaja sí, te quería matar Snape, por Dios, jajaja- se reía Blaise-

- Jajaja sí, pero bueno ¿al final que hacemos con los temas? ¿Qué era lo que me querían decir?- dijo H/T-

- Así, mira, Blaise y yo pensamos, que mejor sería que nosotros tres hagamos las canciones sin Pansy, sino que queda como que con Draco no te llevas bien y sería muy sospechoso, así que decidimos que hacemos una canción primera, la que estas vos y Blaise y otra donde estamos los tres ¿te parece?- dijo Theo-

- Dale, me encanta la idea, pero ¿y Pansy no se va a enojar?- dijo H/T medio asustada-

- No, no te preocupes ya hablamos con ella, solo faltaba tu decisión- dijo Blaise orgulloso-

- Ok, empecemos…

Y así, prepararon las dos canciones y también prepararon una sorpresita para el final de la fiesta, una sorpresa que en realidad la estaban adelantando.

_**A las tres horas de ensayo**_

H/T iba caminando tranquilamente hasta el lago, se quería relajar un poco, Ya había ensayado las canciones con los chicos, eran muggles, pero estaban buenísimas. Pero ahora necesitaba pensar, porque desde el incidente del baño con Malfoy algo había cambiado, algo muy raro, algo que nunca pensó sentir, pero era tan inocente que hasta que alguien no le abriera los ojos no se iba a dar cuenta.

Llegó hasta un árbol y se sentó ahí y cerró los ojos, se estaba por quedar dormida hasta que alguien se sentó junto a ella,

- Y dime 'Tabi' ¿cómo estuvo tu segundo día después del numerito que hiciste con Snape?

Esa vos, la que menos quería escuchar, ¿estaba ahí arruinándole todo como siempre o no?

- Umm… Bien 'Draqui' ¿y tú? ¿Ya te queda alguna duda, de que yo puedo ser toda la Slytherin que yo quiera?- dijo H/T sin abrir los ojos pero con una sonrisa en los labios-

- Te falta tener mis encantos- dijo D-

- Qué tipo de encanto- dijo H/T abriendo los ojos-

- Éste por ejemplo- y sin más la beso-

Fue un beso raro, al principio ella se resistió, pero luego siguió su ritmo, o eso trataba, ya que era su primer beso, era… tibio como había dicho Harry en su 5° año. Pero sentía algo más, algo que no sabía qué era pero le encantaba.

Y Draco no se quedaba atrás, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero lo estaba disfrutando de una manera incondicional, era raro besar a Granger, una cosa era besar a las demás, a las otras perras que se le tiraban encima, pero con ella, era cálido, hermoso, único, era un beso como de… ¿hadas? Um… no lo sabía, pero era un beso de un sueño, un beso fuera de la realidad, ¿mágico? Si, mágico, porque la magia existe ¿o no?

Y así mientras ellos se besaban, el anochecer llegaba y esa tarde iba ser un recuerdo, porque aunque se pasaran 1,2,3 o 4 horas besándose sabían que nunca iba a pasar nada. Él era un Malfoy y ella una Granger. Él un sangre limpia y ella sangre sucia. Ella Gryffindor y él Slytherin, muchas cosas se lo impedían, pero por lo menos Herms descubrió, que se estaba enamorando de Draco Lucius Malfoy y por eso iba a empezar a usar esos 'encantos' que decía él, iba a empezar a conquistar corazones en Hogwarts.


End file.
